Abstract The Center for Studies in Demography & Ecology (CSDE) requests renewal of its five-year research center infrastructure award (previously an R24). CSDE is a community of faculty and students associated to advance population science through research and training. CSDE scientists develop new demographic measures and methods, advance knowledge about population dynamics, generate new data and evidence to support population science inquiries, and train the next generation of demographers. CSDE aims to advance the scientific understanding of human population dynamics and processes, especially as they relate to five Primary Research Areas (PRA) where CSDE affiliates are making significant population science contributions: (1) Demographic Measurements and Methods, (2) Environments and Populations, (3) Health of People and Populations, (4) Migrations and Settlements, and (5) Wellbeing of Families and Households. CSDE provides an intellectual home for collaborating and learning through its weekly seminar series, training program, workshops, program specific activities organized by the executive leadership team and PRA Chairs, staffing support for logistics, real and virtual meeting space, and information sharing. CSDE seeks to provide the very best support for all aspects of research administration from project inception to completion and allow investigators to spend more time on their research. CSDE advances population science through expert consultation on every stage of science and easy access to cutting-edge facilities that place CSDE affiliate researchers work at the very forefront of their fields, including high performance computing, a biodemography laboratory, and a secure federal statistics data enclave. CSDE develops population science at the UW with its investments in: (1) opportunities and venues for intellectual exchanges and advancing affiliates? research, (2) early career scientists? research and (3) innovative multi-investigator faculty research initiatives with potential for high reward results significantly advancing population science. CSDE fosters novel approaches for advancing population science through its faculty and staff whose methodological prowess includes expertise in Biodemography, Data Science and Demography, Spatial Demography, and Statistical Demography. The UW values CSDE greatly and provides $733,205 annually through financial support from the UW Office of Research, College of Art and Sciences, and five other colleges, schools, and initiatives. This annual support totals $3.7 million over five years. Additionally, the UW provides $280,000 worth of facilities and physical infrastructure. These contributions represent a 50% increase in commitment from five years ago and reflect the UW?s recognition of CSDE?s productivity, innovation, and impact.